1. Field
The field relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device having low power consumption, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, various flat panel displays have been developed. The flat panel displays are light-weight and small-sized as compared with cathode ray tubes. Of the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device is viewed as a next-generation display device because the organic light emitting display device has excellent luminance and color purity using an organic compound as a light emitting material.
An organic light emitting display device is thin, light-weight and driven with low power consumption, and therefore it has been expected that the organic light emitting display device may be widely used in the field of portable display devices, etc.
However, the organic light emitting display device consumes a large amount of electric current to emit bright light since the light is emitted according to the amount of the electric current.
Accordingly, it is necessary to further reduce power consumption of the organic light emitting display device so as to apply to the field of various display devices.